Ambush
'History' Early Life From birth, Riko was set for life, both parents were prominent politicians in Japan. Riko's bother would pass away due to illness when Riko was 9, and shortly thereafter her powers developed. She immediately alerted her father to her new abilities, her father was supportive from the outset. Once elected Prime Minister, he made it his mission to ensure that no superhuman children would be discriminated against. Starbright Riko was present, along with her father and Zephyr, to welcome her future teammates. She secretly acted as a liaison for her father and fed him information about the heroes, though this was good-intentioned. Hiding Riko would later choose the name Ambush and would become friends with Trauma. Over time, she and Zephyr would grow to trust the heroes and would soon join them. Upheaval Riko assists with the rescue of Tempest and Inferno. During the skirmish, Ambush would duel Aeon and would defeat her. She later opens a portal and escapes with the rest of the heroes. Cessation Ambush would take part in the defense of Earth against Tirann. She spent much of the battle fighting alongside Starlight and Zephyr. She assisted in the destruction of a capital ship by teleporting Void atop of one and back down again. She is the final hero standing, save for Virrat, against Tirann. Knowing that she cannot defeat him, she decides instead to teleport her friends away from harm. She is soon after knocked unconscious by Tirann. Ambush would later survive the battle. Aftermath Following the Invasion, Ambush is commended for her heroism. She would continue her friendship with Trauma, during the period of construction for Peace Hall. Ambush is soon made a founding member of the PeaceKeepers. 'Personality & Relationships' Ambush is shown to be somewhat quiet and a little bit dorky. She is also selfless and thinks more for the well-being of others than herself. She is close with her father, Trauma, Starlight, and Zephyr. Though she has always been fairly wealthy, she would often donate much of her money to charities. Ambush tends to refrain from using Japanese honorifics, though she does refer to Hailey as Hay-chan. Religious Views Like her father, Riko practices Shinto. However, unlike her father, she does not call herself a Shintoist. Instead, she says that she practices only to spend time with her father. 'Appearance' Riko is a short, thin, Japanese woman. Many of her facial features are average in size. She frequently wear green eyeliner around her eyes. She has a small deathhawk style haircut, dyed green. 'Powers and Abilities' Teleportation: 'The primary ability of Ambush allows her to teleport across great distances through the use of portals. Though it gives her other powers as well; *'Empathic Teleportation: 'Ambush is able to teleport instantly to someone she is close too, such as her father or Trauma. *'Flash Teleportation: 'A form of close-range self teleportation that does not require the use of portals. Typical max distance of a football field (~360 feet or 109.1 m) *'Remote Teleportation: 'Ambush is able to remotely teleport objects or people away by throwing her teleportation energy at them. *'Teleportation Clones: 'Ambush can teleport at such speed that it appears as though she is in multiple places at once. *'Teleportation Combat: '''Ambush has nearly the art of combining her teleportation and her combat skills, making her a dangerous foe and a capable ally. '''Skilled Combatant: '''Ambush is highly skilled in wielding chakrams, wind & fire wheels, escrima, staves, and swords. She is also highly skilled in karate and jujitsu. '''Above-Average Intelligence: '''Riko is much more intelligent than the average person. '''Multilingual: '''Riko is able to fluently speak both English and Japanese. '''Weaknesses Ambush has the durability and strength of a normal human being. She cannot teleport into places deprived of oxygen, such as space. (Basically she would not be able to teleport out of a spaceship). Using her Teleportation Clone ability can quickly drain her energy. Ambush is sterile 'Equipment' Ambush's Suit: 'The suit specifically designed by DXD for Ambush. '"Chakrams": 'While called chakrams by everyone, these are actually two ''wind and fire wheels. ''However, unlike typical weapons of this style, they are able to be thrown and function as a hybrid weapon. *'Telepathic Link: 'Ambush has a telepathic link with these weapons, causing them to always return to her, giving her weapons a boomerang effect. 'Notes and Trivia *At the conclusion of Blue Ribbon, Ambush is just over 18 years old. *Ambush changed her hair style to the deathhawk during her punk phase when she was 16. She loves the style and insists on keeping it. *Ambush enjoys listening to heavy metal and punk rock. She prefers music in her native Japanese. *Riko is a fan of anime and manga. *She has never dated. *She is related to renowned Sengoku era daimyo, Tachibana Ginchiyo. Category:Asian Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:PeaceKeepers